1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to communication infrastructures, and, more particularly, to switching node operations in a packet switched communication network.
2. Related Art
Internet networks are widely used today to communicate voice, video, and data packets across distant locations. An Internet infrastructure typically includes switching devices such as routers, switches, packet switched exchanges, access points and Internet service provider's networks (ISPN), Internet communication pathways and end point devices. Client devices used as end point devices include personal or laptop computers, servers, set top boxes and handheld data/communication devices, for example. Servers, typically, source web pages to a plurality of client devices, viewed using web browsers.
Some kind of malware codes that are intentionally introduced in to many client devices attack the servers by simultaneously (based on a system clock) attempting to send requests to a clean server computer to cause an overload. These attacks cause immense difficulties and losses to the users of both the servers and client devices. Often, client devices are incapable of eliminating such malware codes. Users often purchase multiple malware processing packages as current packages often fail to address all of the ever increasing list of malware. Although sometimes free, most are expensive especially considering the multiple package burdens.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art through comparison of such systems with the present invention.